Carbon fiber serves as an important structural reinforcement material in the composite material field. The physical properties of carbon fiber are determined by means of the precursor.
A high isotactic polyacrylonitrile copolymer, serving as the carbon fiber precursor can enhance the physical properties of the carbon fiber obtained. At present, the high isotactic polyacrylonitrile copolymer can be prepared via solid-state polymerization or anionic polymerization, but the conventional method does not meet the requirements for mass production due to the process complexity. Furthermore, since it is difficult to remove the metal initiator or template used in the conventional method, the carbon fiber prepared by the conventional method exhibits poor physical properties resulting from defects that occur during preparation.
Therefore, a novel method for preparing high isotactic polyacrylonitrile copolymer is required to solve the aforementioned problems.